Face It
by vampire-charmer-101
Summary: Inspired by NU'EST song FACE, Naruto is being bullied buy some of his fellow school students and stays quiet about it. Follow him as he goes through his torment and something new occurs. SasuNaru.


Hello and welcome back to another story of mine. I was recently inspired to create this fix by the song Face from NU'EST after seeing their music video. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters or the song that inspired this vic.

* * *

Shrill squeaks of shoes running down a hallway could be heard echoing all through Konoha high school. The courtyards and parking lots were flooded with children as they all rushed out of school eagerly to begin they weekend. A few minutes after the masses of students cleared out of the hallways, the door to the boy's restroom opened and revealed a blonde haired teenager with tan skin and whisker like marks that were obscured by the door he was hiding behind.

Turning his head both ways he scanned the hallway with his crystal orbs before stepping out of the restroom. He walked silently in the deserted hallway and while looking down at his black ripped skinny jeans and scuffed orange converse. He stopped once he saw the rows of lockers in front of his feet and looked up to open his locker. Upon opening it the boys crystal orbs took a dull look when they landed on a pile of trash all over his belongings. He reached into his locker and began to robotically collect his belongings and place them in his orange messenger bag.

Once done with his task he began to make his way down the opposite way. He made his way towards the back exit until a group of hands shot out and latched on to his arm and wrist through his white hoodie. Crystal eyes widened slightly at the hands as they roughly pulled and pushed him in a different direction. Looking up at his assailants the blonde boy noticed they were his usual tormentors. A tall silver haired boy with slightly long hair wearing white pants with a purple T shirt, a slim red haired girl with red glasses who was wearing a dark blue blouse with a black miniskirt, and a broad framed orange haired boy with multiple piercings on his face wearing black pants with a crimson T shirt.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, if it isn't the school's fag, Uzumaki Naruto" spoke the orange haired boy with a grin.

The blonde haired boy said nothing as he stood in front of the small group; he looked at the floor as he tried to walk past them.

"Where do you think you're going?" sneered the silver haired boy as he shoved the boy back, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Che. He's so damn weak," replied the girl flipping her red locks over her shoulder.'

"What's wrong, you're not going to fight back today either, .to" spoke the orange haired male while staring at the teen as he stood.

"Oi, look up when Pein is speaking to you" growled the silver haired boy.

"Suigetsu" spoke Pein giving the boy a look, "it's fine, he probably likes being treated like this, the little fag," said Pein.

"He's such a freak," sneered the red haired girl.

"How right you are Karin" said Pein, glancing at the girl.

Naruto stood his ground but clenched his fists tightly. He looked up from his feet to see Pein's fist flying straight for his face. The blow caused pain to blossom throughout his face as he fell to the ground holding his cheek. Before he could recover the two boys were over him kicking him and punching him. Karin stood in the background saying nasty things and cheering on Suigetsu and Pein. Naruto tried curling up into a ball to protect himself from the endless attacks. No matter how small he made himself he still felt the biting pain from each blow landed on him. Yet with all the pain he was feeling, Naruto refused to cry out in pain or for help. Soon he couldn't feel anything and his world started to fade into black, as his eyes closed against his will.

" I hope you die in a hole you sick fuck," cried Suigetsu before throwing a punch that landed on Naruto's stomach.

"Shit like you shouldn't live" spoke Pein as he kicked Naruto's back.

"Why don't you just do the world a favor and kill your self" said Karin.

Just as Karin finished speaking, a raven-haired boy with his hands in his leather jacket, walked past by from the opposite hallway. He looked around looking for something as his eyes fell on the scene in front of him. He looked at the group in disgust until he caught a splash of gold from under the two boys. A deep scowl set on the boys face as burning anger replaced the disgust. He quietly strode into the hallway and approached the teens.

"What do you think you're doing?" growled the raven.

All three teens stopped what they were doing and turned around to face the raven.

"It doesn't involve you Uchiha" spoke Pein.

"Sasuke-Kun" squealed Karin, covering the short distance between them and latching onto Sasuke's arm.

"Why don't you and me get out of here and have a little fun and let them take care of their business" whispered Karin as she ran her fingers down Sasuke's chest and rest them on the belt loops of his black jeans.

"Get the hell away from him," snarled Sasuke before ripping Karin's hand off him.

" Fuck off Sasuke, this doesn't involve you" spoke Suigetsu before going back to beating Naruto, Pein following right after.

Sasuke growled deep in his throat as he closed the gap between him and the other teens. He swiftly pulled back his fist before releasing it and punching Pein in the side of the head. Not expecting the blow Pein was sent crashing straight to the floor. Turning back quickly he grabbed Suigetsu from the collar of his shirt and yanked him off of Naruto before sending him crashing on to the floor. Sasuke stood in front of Naruto in a protective stance as Pein and Suigetsu recovered.

"You little fucker, I told you to stay out of it" growled Pein glaring at Sasuke.

"And I told you dumbasses to leave him alone" spoke Sasuke in a low angry voice.

"Leave Sasuke-Kun alone" screamed Karin glancing at Pein.

"Stay the hell out of this Karin," growled Suigetsu.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get" spoke Pein before rushing towards Sasuke.

Sasuke stood unmoving watched as Pein launched himself towards him with his fist pulled back. Once he was within reaching distance Sasuke ducked down and punched him straight in the stomach with enough force to knock the air out of him. With a slight wheeze, Pein stepped back before twisting his body aiming to land a kick. Sasuke grabbed Pein's leg before it could hit his head and twisted it back before pushing it away. He watched Pein crash to the ground a couple feet away from him before quickly ducking to avoid Suigetsu's punch from behind.

Sasuke swept his arm out and knocked Suigetsu off his feet causing him to tumble over. Not wasting a moment, he stood up and walked over to Suigetsu before pulling his fist back and punching him square in the face. A slight crack was heard and a purple bruise began to bloom over Suigetsu's nose. He let out a grunt before covering his face and scrambling backwards. Sasuke glanced from him then to pain who was standing and watching them both. As soon as Sasuke's gaze left Suigetsu, he scrambled up and ran away from the scene as fast as he could, Karin seeing him flee did the same after giving one last glance at the teens.

"Che." Said Pein as he noticed it was only him and Sasuke.

"If you leave now and leave Naruto alone, I just might spare you" Spoke Sasuke while intently staring at Pein.

"Like hell, that fag deserved it," said Pein giving a crooked smirk.

Sasuke stood staring at the other boy before running towards Pein with an even fiercer look in his eyes. Pein froze slightly at the wild look in the Sasuke's red tinted eyes before snapping out of it. Both met each other with swift punches and dodges. The fight began to blur as they both moved fluidly trying to land a blow on each other. Growing tiered with the petty fight Sasuke gave a deep growl before dodging quicker than earlier and catching Pein off guard. Sasuke proceeded to give Pein an upper cut and send the boy falling backwards. Pein gasped as the pain made its self-known and held his jaw with his hands.

Sasuke walked towards where Pein was laying and loomed over him glaring at him with hard eyes. He picked up his foot and swiftly connected his foot with Pein's head. He repeated this action until Pein's face was covered in bruises and his groans of pain were the only thing that was heard. Sasuke stopped and knelt to the floor and roughly grabbed the collar of Pein's shirt and pulled him towards him.

" Don't ever mess with him again" He spoke in a low collected voice as he looked at Pein straight in the eye before pushing him away with a disgusted look on his face.

Sasuke walked back towards the lockers where Naruto laid on the floor still unconscious. He bent down and picked up Naruto slowly trying not to hurt him more than he already was, and picked up his bag before making his way out of the building through the back door. He walked out into the parking lot of the building and pulled out a set of keys from his jacket pocket as he neared a black Chevy Camaro. He unlocked the passenger door before slowly placing Naruto on the seat and closing the door. He walked over to the trunk to place Naruto's messenger bag inside before getting into the car and starting the engine.

He quietly drove out of the schools parking lot while glancing at Naruto every once in a while. He gave a quiet sigh before changing his course and heading towards the opposite way. Soon he entered his neighborhood and arrived at his home. He parked his car before carrying Naruto into his house with the help of his house staff. He placed Naruto in his bedroom and stalked off into the restroom to pick up the first aid kit. When he appeared with the kit, Naruto was already awake blinking in confusion.

"Hn. You're awake now" Spoke Sasuke as he walked over to his bed.

"S-Sasuke?" asked Naruto confused.

"Hn" he said opening the first aid kit.

"What am I doing in your room?" asked Naruto as he looked at Sasuke.

"I brought you here after I found you getting attacked by Pein and his little friends" Said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto.

"O-oh" whispered Naruto, as he turned away and winced slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Sasuke looking at Naruto.

Naruto remained quiet as he looked away from Sasuke's fierce stare. Sasuke picked up a pack of disinfecting wipes and some bandages walking towards Naruto.

"Dobe, when someone talks to you you're suppose to look at them," He said quietly while gently grasping Naruto's chin.

Naruto winced again before slowly turning to face Sasuke. Sasuke took the chance to use the disinfecting wipes and clean up the small scratches Naruto had on his face. Naruto watched Sasuke's face as he worked on cleaning up his wounds. After Sasuke was done with addressing those on his face he moved on to the ones on his arms and abdomen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Sasuke once more as he continued to bandage Naruto's wounds.

" I didn't want to bother you" Said Naruto after a moment of silence.

"I thought I could deal with it alone" He said staring at his bandaged fingers before clasping them together.

Sasuke looked up from his finished work to see Naruto's upset face. He sat down on his bed next to Naruto before gathering him in his arms and holding him tightly.

"Don't keep quiet about things like this, if you do you'll just get hurt" he spoke as he ran his hands through Naruto's blonde spikes.

Naruto released a shuttering breath before he started trembling in Sasuke's arms. Soon enough Sasuke felt tiny droplets soak the collar of his shirt. Sasuke kept quiet as Naruto cried his pain out, he sat there holding him and running his hands through his hair to sooth him.

"S-Sasuke, I d-don't know what I-I would do without you" Said Naruto as he grasped Sasuke's shirt tightly.

"I love you so much" He said burying his face into Sasuke's chest.

"I love you to dobe" said Sasuke as he buried his face in Naruto's soft hair while closing his eyes.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and please drop by and review, it really helps me to see what you think of my writing.**


End file.
